


One Last Time

by fallenyaoiangel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenyaoiangel/pseuds/fallenyaoiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami suffer genetic diseases that will change everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Give your comment about what your opinion.

It was a stormy night, Akihito was lying on Asami’s chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. Slowly a smile forming on Akihito face while Asami slowly drifting to sleep.  
A moment ago, Akihito forced Asami to promise him not to take the only thing that precious to him which is Asami’s heartbeat. Asami promised but of course with a price to pay (as usual -_-“) but it worth it.  
Slowly the sun coming out, and for the first time Akihito wake up before Asami, which is weird because usually even on day off Asami would wake up early but Akihito just take it as a blind eye so he decided to make a very special for him. He didn’t realize that Asami’s chest was rising slow than normal, his skin was getting paled and his heartbeat was slowly fading away. Half an hour later, Akihito come to wake him up cause Suoh and Kirishima was waiting at the living room. “Seriously its Asami day off, couldn’t they take that whatever fucking things with their own hand?!” thought Akihito.  
‘Asami.. wake up you’re going to be late and Kirishima already nag like my mother in law... and trust me, he could be one. Just imagine him wearing a dress, sit down on a rocking chair near a fireplace would scare the shit out off me.’  
Aki try to pulled Asami but he tripped and fall to Asami chest, Then he realised.. He barely hear Asami heart beating. Akihito’s eyes start to shinning with water and he kept screaming Asami names over and over again while hitting Asami’s chest asking him to wake up. His scream startled Kirishima and Suoh. They immediately pull their gun out and went to their boss bedroom.  
The scene was heartbreaking and Kirishima immediately check for Asami pulse while Suoh called for the Ambulance. Akihito was shaking and crying the whole time form the penthouse to the hospital and almost when to shock That time the thought off Asami’s dying scared the shit out off him. The moment Asami arrived, the whole hospital was in a havoc situation and all the doctor took over him. They did variety of test to Asami and Suoh was trying to calm Akihito.  
Few hours later, the result was out and apparently Asami suffered a heart diseases which is genetics and cannot be save. The words ring like an explosion toward them and out of the blue, Aki pass out which cause another chaos.  
Few hours later, Akihito woke up with Suoh next to him. he remember what happen and almost faint but Suoh act fast and slap him across the room.  
‘I know this is hard for you brat. But this is harder for us, Sion and Kirishima. They’re like buddy since childhood and I never seen Kei this broken.’ Said Suoh.  
As prove, Akihito went to look for Kirishima and what he saw makes his heart clenched. Kirishima was silently crying next to Asami. Akihito realised he need to be strong, for everyone especially for Asami.  
Few weeks have passed, Asami finally woke up. The first he see was Akihito and with one look, he knew. It’s finally here and Akihito has lost weight, major lost. They have a small talked and Akihito can't stop crying while Asami can’t stop smiling at his pet, his lover.  
Few days later, Asami is allowed to go home and Kirishima make all the necessary procedure for the next CEO company which surprising Asami gave it to both of them, Kirishima and Suoh. Asam and Akihito flew to Bali island and spend with only each other company. They went snorkelling, surfing and do a lot of stuff as a couple. Asami was trying to make Akihito happy even he knew it only make him sad. But Akihito said he wanted this. He wanted to spend the last moment with him. Have a great memory just the two of them.  
His wish was granted.  
As Asami’s said, they both will descend together to the deepest part of hell.  
Few years later, Akihito die in his sleep with a smile across his face. Everybody knew. Akihito finally beside Asami and they’re all smiling watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the song One Last Time by Ariana Grande


End file.
